Painting Yuu
by Ranfan
Summary: Confused feelings for a grumpy samurai and an artbook containing secrets. Yullen T for language.


**Ranfan: Hey guys. This is my first D.Gray-man fic so please be gentle. This is a KandaXAllen or Yullen fic. It's T for Kanda's mouth. I do not own D.Gray-man or the characters.**

It was just another normal day in the Black Order. Lenalee was making coffee, Lavi was skiving…again, and Kanda and Allen were arguing. Yup nothing different there. Escept this time Allen and Kanda were fighting over something specific. An art book. Occupant and grumpy bastard: Yuu Kanda. Nosy bugger who wants a look: Allen.

"Why can't I look Kanda?" Allen whined.

"Because I said so. Now fuck off."

"Fine. Whatever you've painted probably isn't any good anyway. Like the scribbles of a five year old."

Allen smirked evilly when he saw Kanda twitch.

"I don't care what you say. You're not looking damn moyashi."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's ALLEN! Say it with me Kanda: A.L.L-"

Allen rubbed the sore spot on his head where Kanda hit him with Mugen's hilt. Seeing his chance of escape Kanda strode off.

"That dumb kid just doesn't get it. How can I show him this book when all I've been able to paint lately…is him…?"

--

Kanda had so many paintings, of so many different things. But the subject he enjoyed painting most by far...was Allen. It had started a while ago. At first something he was already painting would remind him of that snowy haired exorcist. Then he'd find himself thinking of him. Nest whenever he saw Allen, if he turned his head a certain way, Kanda would long to paint it. Now he wanted to paint Allen no matter his expression or what he looked like. But what Kanda liked most to paint was Allen's smile. That beaming smile that could brighten anyone's day and sometimes even blinded him. The smile he found himself thinking about throughout the day, and even in his dreams.

--

The next morning all hell was breaking loose. Kanda was literally tearing the Black Order apart looking for (you guessed it) his art book. He could've sworn he left it in his room last night on his bedside table. But today when he woke it was gone. There were hundreds of people in the order but the two people he was worried most of finding it was:

1. Lavi - If Lavi found it he'd never let him live it down.

2. Allen.

Kanda decided to head to the library as that was the most likely place for the rabbit to be. When Kanda entered he spotted a suspicious looking, moving pile of books with a pair of bunny ears poking out the top.

"Where is it?"

The pile stopped.

"Where's what Yuu?"

"Don't play dumb, and come out from there I want to see your guilty face before I cut it."

"B-but Yuu. This is the only protection I've got from y-"

"Now!"

The books immediately fell away revealing a shaking rabbit in the middle.

"Traitors..." Lavi muttered.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Where is it?"

"Don't be mad Yuu. He asked me to get it-"

"Who?" asked Kanda already sick and praying that he wasn't about to say the name he was thinking of.

"Allen."

"…Shit."

Kanda started for the door but was stopped as Lavi latched onto his leg.

"Yuu wait! I saw what was in there. Do you have any idea why you're painting him?"

A confused look was cast on Kanda's face.

"I don't…All I know is that for a while now, I've been thinking about him in everything that I do. Meditating, eating, painting, reading….I don't even like fucking reading and he's in my head! That stupid grin of his, how white his hair is, even that scar…"

Lavi smiled understandingly and got up so he could look Kanda in the face.

"Yuu. You're in love."

No doubt Kanda had pondered this but always dismissed it for something else. But now, hearing the words out loud made it clear.

"He's in the garden by the Oak tree."

At that Kanda sprinted off leaving Lavi to hope that Kanda wouldn't get too hot headed and screw up his perfect chance.

--

Kanda found Allen where Lavi said he'd be. He was sitting on the grass and leaning against the great Oak. Allen was casually flipping through his book stopping now and again to look closer. Upon closer inspection Kanda could see that Allen had been crying recently. Shit. How the hell was he going to explain? Deciding to wing it, Kanda neared the tree.

"Allen?"

Allen jumped, and looked up to meet Kanda's eyes.

"Allen, those pictures…I mean…"

"You painted me."

Kanda nodded.

"There's a lot of them."

Kanda remained silent.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Beating around the bush wasn't Kanda's style so he took a deep breath and said it.

"I love you."

Kanda was critically analysing Allen's face as the younger processed the information. Suddenly Allen's head dropped and he started sobbing. At a loss for something to do, Kanda knelt next to him and whispered:

"I'm sorry."

"…No…"

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my feelings."

"No Kanda…you don't understand…I'm happy."

Allen raised his head and Kanda found out that, that smile was his favourite.

"But, I don't understand…"

"I'm happy…because I love you too…"

Realisation dawned on Kanda, but before he could do anything Allen had launched himself into Kanda's chest. Kanda's arms automatically enveloped the smaller boy and pulled him into his lap.

"I'm sorry I never told you. But you're so hard to reach and I thought you'd be disgusted with me…" Allen mumbled.

Kanda held him tighter.

"I'd never be disgusted with you…I'll always be within your reach, because you've got my heart in your pocket."

"And you've got mine."

--

And that's how Lavi found them an hour later. Allen on Kanda's lap, in each other's arms fast asleep.

--

**Ranfan: Well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if you didn't. **


End file.
